crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is one of the main protagonists in Final Fantasy VII, Tifa is the only one of the cast who knew Cloud Strife when they were children and is his childhood friend. She is strongly opposed to the Shinra Electric Power Company, joining the resistance group AVALANCHE to fight them. Though she has a strong will and possesses great physical strength, Tifa also has a motherly streak and is caring, though she is shy to express herself. She supports Cloud as his comrades and helps him fight his nemesis Sephiroth, bearing the same deep hatred for him as Cloud does due to the destruction of Neibelheim at the hands of Sephiroth. Story Final Fantasy VII (before Crossover Cove) On December 9th, Cloud's first mission with AVALANCHE is a success, and he returns to Tifa's bar. The next day Tifa accompanies him and Barret on their next mission. The bombing of the Sector 5 Midgar Reactor is successful, but Cloud is separated. When the rest of AVALANCHE returns to the hideout, they find someone spying on them, who points to the crime boss Don Corneo as a Shinra informant. Tifa comes up with a plan in order to get close to him; Don Corneo is known for calling up girls in his mansion and then choosing the one he likes best to be his "bride" for the day. Cloud catches Tifa being taken to Don's, and infiltrates Corneo's mansion with Aerith. Later on, the group travels to Tifa's hometown, only to discover none of the villiagers remember Cloud or Tifa. After Sephiroth gets the Black Materia from Cloud, Barret and Tifa are to be executed to show that Shinra is still in control. Tifa is thrown into a gas chamber, while the other party members hidden in the crowd save Barret. While gas seeps into the chamber, Tifa breaks out of her restraints. Sapphire Weapon attacks Junon, blasting a hole in the gas chamber, which saves her. Running to escape the Shinra forces, Tifa climbs up onto the Mako Cannon. The Shinra executive Scarlet confronts Tifa, and the two women descend into a catfight. The Highwind appears below the cannon and Tifa jumps down to the airship and safety from Shinra. She is elected the party's temporary leader while Cloud is gone. Cloud is later found suffering from Mako overdose. Tifa watches over him. Soon the two fall into Cloud's subconcious, where Tifa learns what happened to their hometown. She restores Cloud's memories and motivations. Later on, after the Diamond Weapon Seige, Tifa stays behind with Cloud. There are two possible outcomes; A romantic connection, or not. Gues which one's canonical. In the ending, Tifa is seen with Cloud helping him engage Sephiroth in a final battle in the Lifestream. She catches him on his way back and is last seen on Cid's air ship while Holy destroys Meteor. Crossover Cove Tifa first appeared during the firefight in the snowy fields. She and Vincent Valentine supported Team Dai-Gurren and the others. From there, she met Yoko. As soon as the Mecha started attacking, Tifa, Vincent, and Yoko fled to the caves in the savannah, where (unknowingly) Link, Pit, and Katniss were fiding Hades, though this waqs ocurring on the other side of the cave. Appearance and Personality Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. In all her outfits across her many appearances Tifa has always worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes some part of her midriff with a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa wears a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows with red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She wears the same outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. While deceptively strong, Tifa is an empathic and emotionally shy character. While identifying and responding to the feelings of others, Tifa does not express her internal feelings often, and when she does she often has trouble doing so. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa is a hard worker and spends her time caring for everyone but herself. On the inside, she keeps the feelings of uneasiness towards Cloud locked up. She has a strong motherly streak and tends to offer sanctuary and physically protects those in need. She initially joined Cloud's group to seek revenge for the destruction of her hometown and the deaths of her family and friends. Combat Skills Tifa doesn't use a specific weapon, other than her fists. Tifa's stats in Final Fantasy VII are designed around the Monk character class from previous Final Fantasy games, thus she has high physical stats and equips claw and glove type weapons. She has low HP growth. Tifa's starting level is determined by the following formula: party level - 2 Only a handful of Tifa's gloves have higher-than-average strength, but the two that do are exceptional. One, the God's Hand has 255% Accuracy, meaning Tifa will never miss, and the other is her strongest weapon, the Premium Heart, which grows stronger as Tifa's Limit Break gauge fills. Both weapons also boost her magic power. Also notable are the Master Fist, which does not have a particularly powerful strength rating, but whose damage output doubles for each status effect Tifa is under while it is equipped, and even outclasses several final weapons if Tifa has numerous ailments afflicting her. Trivia *In FFVII, it is shown that she cares deeply for Cloud, and is unsure of the way she feels about him. *Tifa breaks the fourth wall constantly, even going so far to deny claims about a plan that Hero of Time and DarkTraitor have in store for her and Lightning Farron. *When Tifa first appeared, she was described as "a girl with long legs and a huge bosom that could rival even Yoko's". This is due to the standing jokes in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan about Yoko's cleavage. *Tifa was played by KingdomHearts530 in the Kingdom Arc.